


Patience Is A Virtue

by AgentLin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Drugs, M/M, Manipulation, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 17:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentLin/pseuds/AgentLin
Summary: Haechan and Mark had been friends for years, and things were good that way. For almost a year they had been apart and when they come back together Haechan can't help but think there could be more between them. One thing leads to another and a nice dinner date at Mark's house becomes the start of Haechan's worst nightmare coming true.





	1. Chapter 1

Haechan rolled out of bed, dropping his phone on the floor when he tried to shut off the alarm. That woke him up as he rushed to grab it, thankfully there was no crack on the screen. He finally got out of bed, getting ready for the morning and heading out. After he was wide awake and dressed he went to wake his roommate, Jaehyun, or else that boy would be in bed till noon.

The two shared an apartment for about a year now, having been friends for way longer. With that morning task out of the way he headed out. Haechan pretty much followed a routine during the week. Wake up, get some coffee, head over to campus for his classes, use free time to study or sleep, then work the night away and get home in the morning. A busy lifestyle, but one he rather enjoyed. Outside of overtime work, the weekends were his to enjoy.

He was a regular in the cafe near his apartment building, was quite friendly with the employees there. With that in mind, he wasn’t surprised when his name was called out as soon as he entered, a cup being put down on the pickup counter. He did blush a bit though, seemed like they knew his order and when he’d be in. He went over to get his coffee but as he reached for his cup he realized another hand was going for it too. He was about to say something when he realized who the hand belonged to.

“Mark!”

Haechan hugged the older boy. It had been nearly a year since they had last seen each other. Mark had apparently gone overseas to study abroad and sadly couldn’t keep in contact much. He had gotten the occasional messages and pictures and postcards, but it was awesome to have him back in person. Mark had been startled at first but then hugged back.

“I didn’t know you missed me that much.”

“Are you kidding, I barely heard from you.” Haechan pulled back and hit the other playfully. “And how dare you try and steal my morning caffeine!”

“It wasn’t yours actually…”

“What?”

Mark blushed. “I… well… I use your name whenever I order something like coffee, gives me the luxury of hearing it… and see how many times it gets butchered.”

“Oh… you missed me that much huh?”

Mark blushed even harder. “Shut up.”

“Well, I should order mine, and quick, I got class to get to.”

“You can take it actually, it’s your order.”

“Really?”

“Yeah just try it.”

Haechan took a sip. “Oh wow it is, since when do you know my coffee order?”

“I’ve been around you long enough to know your order.”

“Thanks. I’ll pay you back for it.”

“No, it’s fine. You got class anyway.”

“Shit, yeah, um… do you still have my number? No wait you don’t I changed it, hold on.”

“Why’d you change it?”

“Long story.” Haechan gave the other his phone. “Involves a restraining order.”

“Wow, you’ve had quite the life these last few months.”

“You have no idea. We can talk about it over lunch, if you got the time.”

“I’ve always got time for you.” Mark added his number and texted himself. “Text me the details when you can, we have a lot to catch up on.”

“That we do. Thanks again for the coffee, gotta run.”

Haechan took his phone and headed out of the shop, going to campus. Mark waited around for a second before walking out and watching the other walk away. His eyes lingered on the boy till he was out of sight. Once gone Mark walked down the street in the opposite direction and got in a car. As soon as he was in the driver ran a hand through his hair and he happily leaned into the touch.

“How did it go?”

“He was happy to see me.” Mark said. “Gave me his number too, wants to meet up for lunch.”

“Really? That’s better than I could have hoped for.”

“Did I do good?”

“You did so well, baby. Let’s get you home and ready for your lunch date.”

♥♥♥♥♥

Most of the time Haechan would finish his coffee before even setting foot on campus, but having seen Mark made him so happy, he didn’t need the energy boost that much. For once he could just enjoy the coffee throughout his first class. When he had a chance he texted Mark the address for lunch. He was really looking forward to it.

He sadly didn’t pay much attention in any of his classes that day, his eyes mostly lingering on the clock, wanting time to go fast. After what felt like an eternity he was free. It was rather ridiculous to rush home and change but he didn’t want to have his books with him, and wanted the smell of college off him. When he got home Jaehyun questioned his arrival.

“What are you doing back so early?”

“Need to change.”

“But your shift isn’t for, like, another few hours.”

“I know, but I’m having lunch with someone.”

“Oh, I see, someone’s finally dating again.”

“It’s not like that.”

“You haven’t dated in like a year, not since, well, you know-”

“It’s not like that!” Haechan took a breath. “I ran into Mark this morning.”

“Mark? Mark Lee? When did he get back?”

“No idea, recently I guess. I ran into him at that cafe down the street, he agreed to lunch so we could catch up.”

“And you felt the need to dress up?”

“I’m just putting on something more comfortable, not whatever I slap on for class.”

“Okay, have fun at your nondate then.”

“Make another joke and I’ll kick you out.”

“You’d love that right? Ask Mark to room with you then.”

“Shut it!”

Haechan finished dressing into something more comfortable, grabbing everything he would need. On the way out Jae made another comment, telling him to enjoy his nondate and that he looked great. He rolled his eyes and headed out. He thought he was actually early only to find Mark already seated.

“How long have you been waiting?”

“Ah, Haechan.” Mark got up and hugged the other. “Not long, like five minutes. Glad I’m not the only one who thought to come early.”

“Wish I had known you’d beat me to it so I could show up late.”

“You’d do that to me?”

“It would let me see how much you missed me. Have you ordered anything?”

“No, I was waiting for you.”

“Well, we better order then.”

The two sat down, looking through the menu and placing their orders. Once they had their drinks they started talking. Mark started off by talking about his trip, showing Haechan some of the pictures he had sent him before and going into detail about what had been going on at the time. Along with showing him some other pictures and talking about all the delicious food he got to try.

“Wow, sounds like you really had fun, the full tourist experience then.”

“Well, I met someone there.”

“Oh, you met someone.” Haechan teased. “Foreign beauty getting to ya huh?”

“Not like that!” Mark laughed, hiding his blush. “It was this other tourist dude, they knew the place well and offered to show me around after classes.”

“That’s nice.”

“Yeah it was awesome.”

“So, when did you get back?”

“I’ve been back for like… two weeks now?”

“Two weeks! And you’re seeing me now! Dude you should have called.”

“You changed your number! How was I supposed to call you? And you also moved, and you have a new class schedule. What did you expect me to do? Walk around campus and hope to run into you.”

Haechan was laughing. “You could have called Jaehyun or Doyoung or one of our other friends!”

“Oh… well yeah… I was going to… eventually.”

“Sure you were.”

“Enough about me.” Mark was laughing. “Enough, what about you? A lot of changes, new number, new place, what’s going on? Does it have to do with that restraining order?”

“Yeah…”

“We don’t have to talk about it… sorry I didn’t mean to bring up…”

“It’s fine, it’s in the past. I just met this guy, we hit it off, it was nice but then… I don’t know… he got obsessed? Possessive? He was just being a bit psycho and breaking up didn’t help. Started stalking me, and so I had to get a restraining order, move and get a new phone and number. It was a bit of a mess, but I’m good now. I got to move into a place with Jaehyun.”

“Wow… that is pretty messed up though, glad you’re okay.”

“Yeah, nothing too fucked up happened. Anyway… are you taking any classes?”

“Um… not right now, but next semester I’ll enroll. Maybe we can take some classes together.”

“I’d like that, could be fun.”

Their food came and they paused their conversation for a while, getting a few bites in. Mark seemed pretty happy to have some food from home after being abroad for so long.

“Actually, if you’ve been back for two weeks, what have you been doing?” Haechan asked.

“Oh, I’ve been moving.”

“Moving?”

“Yeah, some inheritance came in while I was away, your boy got some money now.” Mark chuckled. “But I used the money to get a nice place, it’s pretty close to campus, and to pay off my debt.”

“Wow, that’s awesome, guess lunch is on you.”

“Yeah sure.”

“No I was kidding, I’m paying for half of this.”

“You’re not, this is my treat for not telling you I was back sooner.”

“Fine, but I get to go to your new place.”

“To… tonight?”

“No, I work.”

“You work at night?”

“Yeah, I’m a waiter at this pretty fancy restaurant, so I take morning classes.”

“Really? It was kinda weird seeing you so early, you’re not a morning person.”

“I know, but the place I work at only really needs people later in the day, so, study in the morning, work at night. I’ve gotten used to it and the money is good.”

“So grown up.” Mark teased.

“Shut up.”

“So when do you get off?”

“Like four in the morning.”

“Damn, doesn’t allow for much sleep huh?”

“I nap through the day.”

“Am I cutting into your nap time? Dude you should have told me, you could be sleeping right now.”

“No it’s fine, I have the weekends off, unless I take an extra shift. I sleep then.”

“I guess you got it all figured out.”

“Yeah I don’t know how I got my life together either.”

“You’re smart, you would have figured it out eventually. You have nothing to worry about.”

“Thanks.”

The rest of lunch when by well, more talk of their own adventures. Eventually Haechan had to go, he had work after all. He tried to pay but Mark insisted on taking care of the bill on his own, slipped the waiter his card when Haechan wasn’t looking. Mark didn’t apologize for it, but offered to walk Haechan back home, he happily agreed to that.

“So… I’ve pretty much moved in nicely. You should come over for dinner when you can.”

“Saturday. How does Saturday sound?”

“Perfect. Gives me something to look forward to this week, I’ll cook you something good.”

“Awesome, can wait. I’ll see you then.”

♥♥♥♥♥

The two kept texting throughout the week, Mark would have stopped by but he figured he needed to get a job and focused on that. Even if it had been so long the two picked up where they left. They were close friends, best friends, even if everyone else teased that they were fucking in the backroom of any party.

When Saturday finally came around Haechan was very excited, and Jaehyun was very aware. Even if Haechan was still denying it was some kinda date he didn’t refuse the others help in picking out an outfit. Truth was Haechan had no idea how to dress, was it a casual thing or should he look formal.

“You’re acting like this is a first date you know.” Jaehyun said as Haechan changed yet again. “No matter how many times you deny it. You two have known each other for years now, you can admit you have a crush okay.”

“Can you not.”

“I’m just saying, you two just got that kinda chemistry, no shame.”

“Well… maybe…”

“Yeah? Maybe what?”

“Well after what happened with… you know who… I really didn't want to date again…” “And?”

“When I saw Mark the other day… I was super happy and kinda realized how much I missed him.”

“I noticed.”

Haechan sighed. “I’ll be honest, I wanna try… to be more with Mark but what if he doesn’t agree? Or something goes wrong and I just ruin things between us?”

“If anyone is gonna ruin things between you it’ll be Mark, you can quote me on that.”

“Thanks, I feel so much better now.” Haechan mocked.

“Look, he invited you to dinner, at his place, sounds like a date. He might want the same thing.”

“You think so?”

“Yes, I still don’t know how he managed to stay away from you for so long. You’ll never get more unless you try, so, take tonight as a chance to test the waters.”

“What?”

“See how he behaves, act flirty, give him hints. If he does have feelings for you he’ll pick up on that, if he’s not a complete idiot like I suspect.”

“Ay!” Haechan threw a shirt at Jae. “He’s not an idiot.”

“Only the fool who’s in love with said idiot would say that.”

“I will find another roommate if I have to.”

“Keep making that threat. Just have fun tonight and see what happens, you’ll be completely alone after all.”

“You’re right.”

“I always am.”

Haechan ultimately decided to wear a button up with some normal pants, go half and half on formal and casual in a sense. Mark had texted him the address a few hours ago, he did also offer to pick him up but that would only make him more nervous. As if he wasn’t nervous standing outside the front door. He took a few deep breaths then knocked. He heard some noises before Mark opened the door.

“Right on time. I thought you might be late.”

“No, I’d only worry you.”

“I would have called the cops after five minutes.”

Haechan laughed. “So are you going to invite me in or should I go home?”

“No, no, please come in.”

Mark held the door open and gestured for the other to come in. It was a pretty nice place, Haechan noticing the delicious smell in the air.

“Dinner smells delicious.”

“I just finished setting the table, unless you wanna wait and we can hang out for a bit first.”

“I could eat, especially since it’s so fresh.”

“Good.”

Mark led Haechan to the dining room, pulling out his chair for him. He disappeared for a second and came back with two glasses of wine.

“Hope you don’t mind wine, it goes better with the meal.”

“Not at all, didn’t know you were so fancy.”

“Only the best for you.”

Mark took his seat, waiting a bit for Haechan to eat, wanting his reaction. His eyes lit up when he saw the other smile at him, very happy over the taste. After eating Mark showed Haechan around the house, the two still drinking some wine.

“This place is pretty big, and you live here alone?”

“I know, I was thinking of maybe getting a roommate, just for the fun of it honestly, don’t really need the money. I’d ask you but-”

“I already have a place and roommate, thanks though. If I ever end up homeless I at least have a place to crash.”

“Doors always open for you. So, how about we play some games or do you have work tomorrow?”

“Nope, we can stay up as long as you want.”

“Perfect.”

The two settled in the living room, playing some fighting games. It really felt like old times, but maybe a bit more mature with the wine instead of soda. Haechan was pretty happy, so when he started feeling drowsy he didn’t worry so much.

“Mark…”

“Yes sleepy head?”

Haechan yawned. “Can I… is it…”

“You can stay the night, don’t worry about it.”

“Thanks…”

He leaned against the older one, his eyelids growing heavy. The night had gone well and he certainly felt like Mark liked him back. He cuddle against the other, falling asleep.

♥♥♥♥♥

Mark kept playing games, being careful not to disturb the boy sleeping against him. He chuckled, Haechan looked so cute asleep like that. The front door suddenly opened and he heard someone come in.

“Mark, I’m home.”

“Living room.” Mark called. 

He heard footsteps approach and looked over to see Johnny walk into the room. The older boy was already smiling but it got wider when he saw who was sleeping on the couch.

“Would you look at that, seems like my present is here. Did you give him the pills?”

“Yes, slipped it into his wine.”

“Good boy, now fuck off and go clean up.”

“Okay.”

Mark turned off the TV and console, taking the wine glasses with him. With the other gone Johnny leaned in close to Haechan, getting on top of him, burying his nose in the crook of the little ones neck and taking in his scent.

“Just as lovely as before.”

He didn’t hold back and placed a gentle kiss on those soft lips.

“And just as sweet too.”

He examined the boy, his hands gently stroking his cheek. The boy moved a bit under his touch but he wasn’t going to be waking up any time soon.

“You dressed so pretty for me, didn’t you.” Johnny started unbuttoning the others shirt. “All dolled up for me. It’s like unwrapping a present.”

Johnny ran his hands down the others chest, loving the little noises they made when he gently played with their nipples. He started kissing up their chest.

“You’ve missed me so much haven’t you? You can lie to yourself all you want but your body doesn’t.”

He peppered the boy in kisses, sucking hard on his neck to leave marks, the boys moans and whimpers were sweet music to his ears. His journey ended with Haechan’s lips, loving when the other subconsciously kissed back. He noticed Haechan trying to move his arms, probably wanting to wrap them around whoever was making him feel so good, but he had no strength. It brought a smile to Johnny’s lips.

“Look at you, as beautiful as ever. You know that restraining order really hurt my feelings.”

He looked down at the sleeping boy beneath him, running a hand through the others hair, smiling over the lovely reaction. He chuckled when he realized the other was semi hard.

“You wanna play? Me too baby, but it’ll be more fun when you’re awake. We have other things to worry about first.” Johnny brushed some of Haechan’s hair behind his ear. “Starting with that pretty little brain of yours.”


	2. Chapter 2

Haechan slept pretty well that night all things considered, work had been pretty hard that week. His sleepy mind eventually became aware he had been moved to a bed, and it was really soft. For a second he felt the bed dip, vaguely aware of someone walking around. He tried to talk but all that came was a slur of half spoken words. He felt a hand run through his hair, a voice telling him to go back to sleep, which he happily listened too. He didn’t wake up until a few hours later, someone shaking him.

“Haechan.” Mark whispered. “Dude wake up.”

Haechan groaned and rolled over. Mark laughed but he wasn’t gonna give up, rolling him back over and playfully pinching his cheeks.

“Wake up or I’m gonna go get a bucket of water.”

“Please don’t…” Haechan mumbled. “Ruin the comfy sheets.”

“Yeah I know, come on I made breakfast.”

“Sounds good…”

“I’ll eat everything if you don’t get up.” 

“Fine…”

This time Haechan sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. As he started waking up he could make out Mark sitting on the edge of them bed. He yawned, stretching as well and looking around the room. It was pretty empty so it was definitely a guest room and not Mark’s. For some reason that upset him.

“Thanks for letting me stay. I guess I was more tired than I knew.”

“No problem… but I need to apologize for last night.”

“Last night?”

“Yeah… I thought you fell asleep and I left you on the couch for a bit while I cleaned up but then… you got up and… kinda pinned me to the wall and started making out with me.”

“I… I did what?” Haechan was wide awake now. “I’m so sorry! I didn’t-”

“I’m not blaming you or anything, I need to apologize for kissing back when you were clearly drunk and just… um… going a little too far…”

“A little too far?”

Mark seemed embarrassed and pointed at Haechan’s neck. He gently touched his neck then grabbed his phone from the nightstand, going to the camera. He gasped when he saw the hickeys on his neck, and saw how purple they were.

“I got carried away.” Mark admitted. “And I’m really sorry.”

“I’m the one who got really drunk… we… did we…”

“No! No we didn’t have sex… I wouldn’t so that to you. I’m so sorry, Haechan, I didn’t mean-”

“Were you drunk?”

“I… what?”

“Were you drunk too?”

“No…”

“So… you must like me then… if you kissed me like this sober.”

“I… well I don’t not like you…” Mark blushed. “Do you like me? Since your drunk self… made the first move.”

“And what if I do… is that gonna… mess up things between us?”

Mark slowly reached out to grab Haechan’s hand. They were both quiet for a long while, staring down at their interlocked hands.

“I don’t think…” Mark started. “It would mess things up between us… do you think it would?”

“I don’t want it to… I really missed you…”

“Me too.”

There was another long silence before Mark slowly leaned in, tilting Haechan’s head up so their lips could meet. It was soft, the two being so gentle, scared of startling the other. It built up from there, the kiss getting more needy, Mark eventually pinning Haechan beneath him. They didn’t stop until their lungs screamed for air.

As they caught their breath they stared into each other’s eyes. They didn’t need words, the kiss speaking for itself about their feelings for each other. Mark broke the silence with his laughter, giving the other a chaste kiss on the cheek before getting off.

“Breakfast is gonna get cold.”

“Yeah… I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Okay… cool…”

Mark walked backwards, a stupid grin stuck to his face. He hit the door frame, the two laughing before he was finally out of sight. Once Haechan was alone he screamed into his pillow, overjoyed. He had been drunk apparently but that didn’t make what had just happened any less amazing. When he finally got out of bed he realized he was only in his boxer briefs and that they weren’t exactly clean.

“You have got to be kidding me… nice one Haechan, this isn’t even your house.”

He found the bathroom, apparently the bedroom had a private one, and he cleaned himself up as best he could. He found the rest of his clothes neatly folded on top of the chest at the foot of the bed. He dressed and went out to the kitchen.

“There’s a hangover cure on the counter for you.”

“Thanks.”

Haechan chugged down the drink before he could fully register that taste or smell. The after taste wasn’t any better but he could trust that he would be okay. He looked over at the table, seeing all the tasty foods.

“When did you learn to cook?”

“I’ve always been able to cook.”

“Yeah no, no you haven’t.”

“I learned somethings abroad okay.”

“That’s believable.” 

As he was about to sit his phone rang. Haechan rolled his eyes and answered. Of course it just had to be his job calling, telling him they would need him to come in later because someone else called in sick and he was the only one available to take the shift. He tried to make a case but ultimately agreed to come in.

“So much for a nice weekend.” Mark commented. “Sorry.”

“It’s… whatever, I should go.”

“No, come on, you expect me to eat this all by myself? You aren’t needed till tonight.”

“Yeah, but-”

“Stay, eat with me, please, and I’ll walk you home. Please.”

“Okay, you’re right, can’t let all this food go to waste.”

Haechan stuck around for breakfast, enjoying the company. Afterwards Mark kept to his word of walking him home. It’s not really that far, but it’s nice walk regardless, Mark shyly taking his hand.

“So, you work all week, when can I see you again?”

“If nothing comes up, I think Saturday works.”

“Is Saturday gonna be our day?”

“Yeah, although that’s too long to wait. Wednesday? Lunch?”

“I can do Wednesday too.”

“Great… I’ll see you then.”

Haechan was gonna head in but Mark pulled him back for a quick kiss. They both blushed, the little one too nervous to say anything and rushing inside. Mark laughed, whispering goodbye, then headed home.

♥♥♥♥♥

It was early in the afternoon, meaning Haechan had plenty of time to shower and get ready for work. He was quiet coming in, not wanting to alert his roommate, but when he got in Jaehyun was standing nearby, arms crossed.

“And where have you been?”

“What are you? My mom?”

“No, just worried. Dude you didn’t come home, and no messages!”

“I got drunk alright, passed out, stayed over at Mark’s place.”

“Oh, still, might have been nice to tell me before I called the cops.”

“Sorry, sorry, now if you’ll excuse me, I need to shower and get ready for work.”

“Hold on.” Jae got in his way. “You gotta tell me how it went, and explain those hickeys.”

Haechan blushed, making a beeline for his room. Jaehyun was quick to follow, ultimately jumping on the bed.

“Come on, spill, did you get lucky last night?”

“Not exactly… got really drunk though, and made out with Mark.”

“No way! Never thought you’d go that far on the first date. So the hickeys… his work?”

“Yeah…”

“Hot.”

“Shut up.” Haechan turned red. “I probably passed out before we could do anything else.”

“Still though, at least you had a good time. So, does that mean you and Mark are a thing now.”

“I think so…”

“You think?”

“Yes, it’s all still very new. Can I take a shower now, got stuck with picking up a shift tonight.”

“Sure, but you’re gonna have to give me more details later.”

“Fine, now leave!”

Haechan threw his shirt at the older boy as an incentive to leave. He took a soothing shower, hands gently touching the marks on his neck, he’d have to get makeup on them. When he finished he checked the time, maybe he was in the shower for too long. He quickly dries himself off and changes. His uniform actually hid some of the hickeys but not all of them.

Once he looked presentable he headed out, telling Jaehyun not to wait up for him. He put his things in his locker, his phone being the only thing he could keep on him. He was a little sad he had no messages from Mark but he couldn’t worry about that now. He grabbed his apron piece and went into the kitchen, greeting the others.

“What are you doing here?” 

“I don’t know either.”

A few of his friends actually worked there, restaurant hired many college kids for night shifts. Taeyong was a chef assistant, he was a good cook and proved himself early on when he got the job. He was the first to notice Haechan, offering a quick bite of something to help brighten up his mood, it was Sunday night after all. He looked at the orders ready to go, taking one and going out, smile on his face.

“Look who got roped in.”

Doyoung teased him on the way back to the kitchen, he was another one of the servers there. Haechan stuck his tongue out.

“Not my fault I’m like the only one available on the weekends.”

“You could have been more stern ya know.”

“I need this job.”

“True. It’s Sunday though, it’ll probably be slow.”

“Then why am I here?”

“Never know what’ll happen.”

The night was rather slow, but not to a point where one could just lounge around. At one point Haechan was told to go to the bar, someone was apparently asking for him. He went over when he had the chance, greeting Yuta who then pointed to a certain customer, Haechan smiled and went over.

“How did you find me?”

Mark smiled. “Took your advice this time, I asked Doyoung, didn’t know he worked here too.”

“A few of us do. So, what brings you here?”

“You. I thought maybe I could help brighten up the night since you didn’t plan to be here tonight.”

“That’s sweet.”

“Yeah… so can I buy you a drink?”

“I’m working.”

“Come on, one won’t kill you, will it? Can I not buy my boyfriend a drink?”

“So I’m your boyfriend? Officially?”

“Was this morning not confirmation on that?”

Yuta came over and slid two drinks over, one was Haechan’s favorite. Haechan looked over at the other in confusion.

“He already paid for them.” Yuta stated. “You’ll be fine.”

Mark grabbed his drink and held it up, gesturing for Haechan to grab his. The other blushed, thinking it over for a bit before caving and grabbing his drink. They clinked their glasses and drank. Haechan stuck around for a while but eventually had to get back to work, before leaving Mark left him a snack for later.

The rest of the shift went on without any excitement. Even if much didn’t happen Haechan was still exhausted by the time he got off. He said goodbye to his friends and started his walk home, eating the snack Mark had left him. It had a slightly different taste than what he expected, in a good way, he started wondering where Mark got his snacks from. When he got home he just crashed, making sure his alarm was one for school and getting as much sleep as he could.

♥♥♥♥♥

Mark got home early in the morning, having only gone out to surprise Haechan. He expected the other to be awake, but wasn’t gonna say anything in case they were asleep. When he walked into the living room he noticed the TV on, except what was playing didn’t make sense. On screen was camera footage of him and Haechan making out from earlier that day. Before he could comment he was in a choke hold, struggling to breath.

“I don’t remember giving you permission to touch him!” Johnny hissed. “So what gave you the dumb idea to do so!”

Mark was trying to get the other off him but he was draining his own strength fast. All he could really see was the TV. The edge of his vision started going black, by then he had given up.

“When you wake up I hope you have a good excuse!”

♥♥♥♥♥

The cold was the first thing Mark was aware of, and slowly his other senses woke up. He heard some tapping, opening his eyes to see Johnny on the other side of the room, texting or something. Mark slowly sat up, noticing the cuffs on his wrists, and the chains that connected him to the wall.

“No!”

“Finally awake!”

Instinctively Mark got up and started pulling on the chains but deep down he knew it was pointless, he’s never gotten out, and Johnny’s laughter only added to the reminder. He only really stopped when a hand was petting him. His head dropped.

“Sorry…”

“Sorry?” Johnny grabbed a fist full of hair and forced Mark to look up at him. “You’re sorry? That’s all you want to say for yourself. Explain yourself.”

“It just happened… he said he liked me and… and we’re like… dating now.”

That comment earned him a slap. He grabbed his burning cheek but he wasn’t going to say anything, Johnny was already pissed.

“Dating huh? Are you getting ideas in your head now?”

“No! No it’s not like that! He… he trusts me more now…”

“Admitting you left the hickeys was all I told you to do!”

“One thing led to another, I’m sorry.”

Mark fell to his knees, pleading. In the moment he couldn’t hold back and it wasn’t like Haechan wasn’t into it either. Johnny stared down at the other, kicking him so he would stop his whining. Mark curled up, hugging his stomach.

“Did you give him the pills in the morning?” Mark nodded. “And why did you go out?”

“I… went to visit him at work… I left him some of those special snacks you made for him…”

“When will he be back?”

“Saturday… says he’d come over those days.”

“Then you can stay here until then.”

“No! We agreed to lunch on Wednesday!” Mark immediately regretted shouting that out. “I…”

“Your behaviour will decide if you get to make up an excuse or just stand him up.”

Johnny left the room, slamming the door behind him. Mark flinched from the loud noise, his eyes staring down at the cuffs. He started tearing up a bit, he shouldn’t have been so stupid, but he had to hold himself together. He had lost focus on the goal, and he deserved to be locked up for it.


	3. Chapter 3

Monday’s were never a problem for Haehcan, but this time around it was the worst day of his life. Halfway to school it had started raining, so he spent the first half of the morning completely soaked in class. And of course time just dragged on that day too, it didn’t change at night either.

It felt like work was slower than ever, and to complicate matters he had to deal with a tough customer. It was one of the worst parts about being a waiter, and most of the time he just smiled and did his best to fix the issue, although this time around he snapped. Not surprising that he got in trouble with the manager for his actions, he wasn’t proud of it either. At least he wasn’t really in trouble for it, given that he was in the right.

“On the house.”

After the talk with the manager Haechan took a break, heading to the bar. Yuta slid the young one a drink. News of a waiter losing his head had gone around quickly, so the entire staff knew, and knew it was him. Haechan smiled and finished the drink quickly.

“Today really sucked.”

“Sorry to hear that.”

“Give me another.”

“Aren’t you still working?”

“My shifts almost over and I doubt anyone wants to see me again. Come on I’ll pay.”

“Fine.”

Haechan had a few more drinks, actually getting drunk rather fast, and seeming to pass out on the bar table. Yuta went to look for Doyoung, telling him Haechan was passed out. Doyoung asked the barista to look after the drunk until his shift was over and that he’d take him home. At least the place was mostly empty so no one would bother Haechan.

“Is he okay?” Doyoung asked as he went over to a sleeping Haechan. “How many drinks did he have?”

“Like three, and it was his usual.” Yuta put down a glass of water. “No idea how he got that drunk.”

“It was a rough night for him.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Doyoung shook Haechan, getting him to drink some water. He took his apron off and handed it to Yuta, then helping the little one into his jacket.

“Dooie… you’re so nice…”

“I know, come on get up, gotta get you home.”

“What? I am…” Haechan looked around. “This isn’t my house.”

“Are you sure?”

“Uh… no…”

Doyoung laughed. “Yeah alright, let’s go. See you later Yuta.”

“You sure you don’t need a cab?”

“He’s not far from here, but thanks.”

“Call me when you both get home safe.”

“Will do, bye.”

“See ya.”

♥♥♥♥♥

Haechan wasn’t much trouble on the walk home, just half asleep leaning against Doyoung, stumbling every few steps. On any other occasion Doyoung would scold the other for getting drunk on a school night, but given what happened earlier he let it slide. When he got to the boys apartment he knocked, propping Haechan up against the wall. Jaehyun opened the door a while later.

“Don’t you-” Jaehyun stopped when he saw who was at the door. “Doyoung, hi, I… what are you doing here?”

In that instance Haechan slid off the wall, falling into Doyoung’s arms. No words were needed for Jaehyun to understand what happened. He helped get the young one inside and to his bedroom, the two working together to undress him and make sure he wouldn’t choke on his own vomit.

“You want a drink?” 

“I don’t suppose I can trouble you with a beer.”

“Come on.”

Jaehyun grabbed some beers from the fridge, handing one to Doyoung. They both took a swing, Doyoung explaining what happened at work and why Haechan was drunk.

“Did he get in trouble? Fired?”

“No, nothing like that, just talked to the manager. He wasn’t in the wrong or anything.”

“Oh, that’s good. I’d hate to see him lose it, he quite likes it.”

“Yeah he does.” Doyoung looked around the place. “You never invite me over.”

“You’re busy aren’t you?”

“Yeah, but still. You guys never had a welcome party.”

“Haechan didn’t want one, not after everything.”

“I remember… stayed home for a week. How has he been?”

“You work with him.”

“But it’s easy to pretend.”

“Ah, you make a good point. I can’t say he’s being completely honest with me but he seems to be doing alright. With Mark back he seems to be really happy.”

“Mark… oh yeah, Yuta told me he stopped by the other night.”

“They’re dating actually.”

“No way! Mark and Haechan, man, about fucking time.”

“I know.” Jaehyun finished his drink. “I work from home, so, if you ever wanna come over and play some games, just hit me up. You’re always welcome here.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, thanks. Now, I should get home, got class.”

“Let me call you a cab.”

“Thanks. I’ll check on Haechan before I leave.”

“You do that.”

Doyoung went to Haechan’s room, the little one still asleep. He was a bit worried but trusted Jaehyun to look after him. He went back, cab would be there in a few minutes.

“Make sure he doesn’t die.”

“I’ve looked after him for almost a year, he’s in good hands.”

“He better be.”

“Come on, I’ll make sure you get in your cab safely.”

“Such a gentlemen.”

Jaehyun stayed with the other until the cab showed up, opening the door for him and waiting till the car was out of sight. He headed upstairs, checking in on Haechan and leaving some water for him on the nightstand before heading to bed himself.

♥♥♥♥♥

“Get up.”

Once Johnny had finished making breakfast he went downstairs to wake Mark. He put the food tray down on a table and went to grab a bucket of water. He splashed it on Mark, the other boy quick to wake up. Mark wiped away the water on his face, shivering from the cold. Before his vision cleared he noticed Johnny wrapping a towel around him, using another to dry up his hair.

“Good morning, Mark.”

“Morning…”

“Did you sleep well?”

“Yes…”

“That’s good, I made you breakfast, your favorite.”

Johnny pulled the table over, feeding Mark. He ate without question, it wasn’t the first time he had been locked up for bad behavior, if he wanted out he would need to be good.

“Did Haechan call?”

“No.”

“I’m sorry…”

“Mark.” Johnny cupped the other’s cheek, Mark leaning into the touch. “I know you couldn’t help yourself. Haechan is very pretty, but you need to be patient.”

“I know…”

“What you did was selfish, and had the potential to ruin everything. We have a plan remember.”

“I remember.”

“So next time, think before you act.”

“I didn’t-”

Mark was slapped for not answering appropriately. He whimpered, grabbing his burning cheek. He looked over, seeing that Johnny was waiting for the right answer.

“I’m sorry… I’ll do better.”

“I know you will baby.”

“Can I… can I go upstairs?”

“Brave of you to ask, but the answer is no.”

“Okay… what about Haechan?”

“We’ll see how you behave tomorrow.”

Johnny got up to leave but Mark quickly jumped and grabbed his leg. The older one looked down, chuckling.

“What’s this?”

“Please don’t go, I don’t want to be alone Johnny, please.”

“Still afraid of being alone I see.” Johnny chuckled. “Fine, since you’re being such a good boy.”

He reached down to pet the other, soothing him so he would let go. When he finally did Johnny met his eyes, smiling at him.

“You can come upstairs with me but no leaving the house, understand?”

Mark nodded. Johnny kissed his forehead then grabbed a collar that was hanging on the opposite wall. He put it around Mark’s neck, shocking him real quick.

“Working just fine.”

He then pulled out the key to unlock the cuffs. He rubbed the others wrists.

“Let’s get some lotion on it okay, come on.”

He helped Mark onto his feet, the boy grabbing the food tray and going upstairs, doing the dishes. Afterwards Johnny sat him down in the living room, rubbing lotion into his wrists.

“You know better than to pull on the restraints.”

“Instinct…”

“Old habit, you won’t end up in the basement if you behave. I never gave you permission to act on your own.”

“I missed him…”

“We both do, and in time he’ll be right here with us. Patiences Mark, everything will work out.”

Johnny pet his head, giving him another chaste kiss on the cheek. Mark was certainly something special, he was a very important part of the plan after all, far more than intended. 

♥♥♥♥♥

Haechan groaned awake as the sun rays hit his face. As his vision cleared he saw that he was in his room, not sure how he got there. He suddenly felt sick, managing to get to the bathroom and throw up into the toilet. The after taste was awful. 

He stayed on the floor, thinking back to what happened. He vaguely remembered work and Doyoung. After a while he heard footsteps and then Jaehyun was standing in the bathroom doorway.

“Good morning.”

“What… what time is it?”

“You already missed your first class.”

“Fuck… I need-”

“Nothing, dude you’re not going to class today, maybe work later.”

“Nah, manager told me to take today off.”

“Lucky you. Now you need a shower.”

Jaehyun turned on the shower head, then helped Haechan get the rest of his clothes up and in the shower.

“You don’t have to stay… and hold me up.”

“Cause you’re totally awake and won’t fall over, you know I should just give you a bath.”

“No, I’m good.”

“I just wanna get the stench of alcohol off you, you can take a proper shower later.”

“Thanks…”

“No problem. Doyoung brought you home last night by the way. You don’t seem like the type to get drunk at work.”

“I swear I only had like three…”

“That you remember.”

“Whatever.”

After the shower Jaehyun helped him dress again. He was gonna leave him in bed but Haechan didn’t want to stay there, so instead he was plopped down on the living room couch.

“I’ll get you something to eat.”

“Fast food…”

“I’m not ordering you anything.”

“Please…”

“No, not shut up and watch some TV, take a day off today.”

“Ugh, fine, where’s my phone?”

“I’ll get it.”

Jaehyun got him his phone, leaving him to rest while he made breakfast. Haechan stared at it, a few messages from his work buddies asking if he’s okay. Instead of answering he sent Mark a message.

_ ‘Miss you.’ _

He was upset he didn’t get a response right away, but it was expected. He put his phone down and watched TV, Jaehyun bringing him something to eat a while later. When his phone buzzed though he put the phone down, happy to see a message from Mark 

_ ‘Miss you too.’ _

_ ‘Hehe… so what are you doing.’ _

_ ‘Not much, you?’ _

_ ‘TV and some food, Jaehyun made me breakfast.’ _

_ ‘Nice, heard he’s a good cook.’ _

_ ‘Not as good as you. So, we still good for tomorrow?’ _

_ ‘Ah, sorry, something came up and I’m afraid I won’t be able to make it.’ _

_ ‘Aw… that’s okay, are we still on for Saturday?’ _

_ ‘Always, that’s my official Haechan day.’ _

_ ‘I get my own day huh? Did you mark your calendar?’ _

_ ‘Of course.’ _

_ ‘That is so cheesy.’ _

_ ‘I don’t care. I wish I could see you sooner.’ _

_ ‘Hold on then.’ _

Haechan took a picture of himself and sent it to Mark. He was quick to get an answer.

_ ‘I bet you’d look even better without a shirt.’ _

_ ‘Stop you’re making me blush.’ _

_ ‘Good, I wanna see all the marks I left on you, make more, make sure you know who you belong to.’ _

_ ‘Easy there, buy me dinner first.’ _

_ ‘I made you dinner.’ _

_ ‘True, well, if diner if good this Saturday you can add some.’ _

_ ‘I like the sound of that.’ _

_ ‘Me too.’ _

♥♥♥♥♥

Johnny went back and forth texting with Haechan. He was quite pleased with the picture, kissing it and even letting Mark have a little look. It was nice, within the conversation Haechan thought he was talking to Mark so he wasn’t holding anything back. It was like old times for Johnny, and he was enjoying every bit of the conversation.

Mark was sitting next to him on the couch, head on the older ones shoulder, watching TV and glancing at the phone occasionally. He wanted to talk to Haechan but he had to behave himself. On Saturday he’d get his time with Haechan, and that made him realize there was something he needed to talk about with Johnny.”

“Um… Johnny…”

“Hm?”

“Saturday… Haechan… and I are pretty close… he might wanna… do things…”

“Ah, I see. Well, gather your thoughts and ask me what you want to ask me.”

“I…” Mark was a bit nervous, playing with Johnny’s hand. “Am I allowed to touch Haechan the way couples do?”

“Details Mark.”

“Can I kiss Haechan?”

“Yes, but only if he makes the first move. Otherwise the answer is no.”

“Okay… can I hold his hand?”

“Sure.”

“Can I… hug him? And cuddle?”

“Bold aren’t you?”

“Sorry…”

“No, it’s alright, it’s rather cute. Yes, you have my permission, and since we’re talking about this we need to go over what you have to do on Saturday.”

“Okay.”

♥♥♥♥♥

Thankfully the rest of the week wasn’t as awful as Monday for Haechan. It still kinda dragged, but the excitement for Saturday kept him going. This time Jaehyun could tease about the two dating all he wanted cause it was true.

“It’s fine if you stay the night okay.” Jae said. “Just tell me ya know.”

“I will.”

“Will what? Stay the night or tell me?”

“Probably both.”

“Better be both. Have fun, don’t do anything stupid, and use protection.”

“Jaehyun!”

“Be safe.”

Haechan rolled his eyes and left the apartment. One day he would slap Jaehyun for all his teasing, well maybe he could get Mark to do it. This time around he wasn’t nervous about knocking, footsteps quick to come to the door.

“Haechan!”

“Hi, Mark.”

“Come in, come in.”

The two hugged, Mark taking the other’s jacket and leading him inside.

“So, what’s the plan for tonight? I don’t smell dinner.”

“Well, I was thinking we step back, do something normal.”

“Normal?”

“More like old times. Order something, play games all night and eat snacks. Of course I could always whip something up and make it romantic.”

“No it’s alright, old times sound nice.”

“Cool, so can I get you something to drink? Water? Juice? Soda?”

“Well… maybe some wine… what we had last time was really good, a nice taste.”

“Yeah? Wine it is then, make yourself comfortable, I’ll be right back.”

Haechan got comfy in the living room, picking out a game when Mark came back with the drinks. He handed the younger one his glass and sat down.

“Picked anything good yet?”

“No, still looking.”

“Well, what should we order? We can have snacks later.”

“I don’t know, something tasty. If we’re doing old times then something we had before you left.”

“I know just the thing.”

Mark ordered some food and then the two started their games. When the food showed up they took the time to just talk, going over their weeks. Haechan didn’t hold back any details for his sucky week, starting with that one rude customer. The two on the couch with wine glasses in hands talking shit about other people, definitely a night to remember.

“If that asshole went any further you probably would have punched him.” 

“I was real close but the manager was on my side so it wouldn’t have gone there.”

“I think I need to hang around your work more often and defend your honor if necessary.”

“No, don’t do that. None of the others would ever let it go.”

“Awe, would I embarrass you?”

“I wouldn’t talk to you for like a week.”

“No, no don’t do that.” Mark whined and creeped over to Haechan, resting on his chest. “You can’t leave me alone.”

Haechan laughed. “When did you turn into such a baby. You drunk?”

“Me, no, never.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah… you smell so nice.”

“I think that’s the wine.”

“Are you gonna stay tonight?”

“If you’re not gonna move I think I’m stuck here.”

“Yup… stuck with me… forever.”

“If you say so.”

Haechan stared down at Mark who was falling asleep on top of him. The two were pretty buzzed at that point. Haechan ruffled the others hair, taking a sip of his wine when he heard some footsteps upstairs. He stared up at the ceiling perplexed, no one else was in the house.

“Mark…” He gently shook the other. “I heard someone upstairs.”

“The house is old… probably haunted.”

“That’s not funny.”

“Are you getting scared?”

“No…”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“Fine.” Haechan heard noises again. “Mark is this some kinda prank?”

“No.”

“I swear something-”

Mark’s lips were suddenly pressed against the others. Haechan dropped his empty glass and wrapped his arms around Mark, hands grabbing at his shirt. The two kissed passionately, Haechan forgetting about his worries.

“We should go to your room...”

“My room hm?”

“Yeah…”

“The couch isn’t good enough?”

“That’s not…”

The two rolled off the couch, Mark yelling from the impact, although both started laughing as Haechan massaged the others head.

“I’m so sorry.” Haechan said between the laughter. “I didn’t mean to fall.”

“You think I did?” Mark laid back. “I’m okay.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, promise.”

Haechan laughed, looking down at the other. Since they had suddenly moved Haechan was starting to feel the dizziness. He was about to lean down to kiss Mark when he felt someone else grab him and pull him back. He leaned against them, vision a slight blur, but he noticed a wine glass being brought up to his lips. The glass was tilted up and he drank when he felt the liquid in his mouth, not wanting to choke.

He finished the glass, a hand stroking his cheek. He felt really tired, closing his eyes and leaning into the touch. He whined happily, slipping away to sleep. Mark chuckled, opening his eyes with a smile on his face, but it faltered a bit when he saw Johnny. The older boy had a hand caressing a sleeping Haechan’s face, the other holding up Mark’s wine glass, finishing it’s contents.

“It’s pretty late.”

“We… we got carried away.”

“I can see that.” Johnny put the empty glass down. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, I didn’t hit my head that hard.”

“That’s good.”

Johnny got down, kissing Haechan before picking him up in his arms. He carried him to the guest room and laid him down in bed then came back to get Mark on his feet. He rubbed the back of his head, holding the boy close.

“You should be more careful.”

“Sorry… I’ll do better.”

“You did fine. Did you have fun?”

“Yes.”

“Good. You can cuddle him in bed later, clean up this mess.”

“I will.”

He gave the younger one a soft kiss, ruffling his hair then making his way to the guest room. Haechan was curled up, Johnny spreading him out and getting his shirt and pants off, hands gliding over the little ones delicate skin. The boy moved to curl up again but Johnny got on the bed, holding him down.

“No baby, I wanna see how pretty you are, I’ll keep you warm though okay.”

Johnny started with the lips, his kisses moving down. He spread the others legs, leaving marks on their thighs, his cries were so sweet. After his fun of kissing the young ones beautiful body he cuddle with them, leaving more marks on their neck, his actions making the other gently thrust his hips, searching for some kind of friction.

“I know you want me baby, you remember me so well. Not yet though, not until you come home okay.”

The boy was whining in his sleep, all the stimulation with no release, and he could barely move to do anything about it. Johnny watched with amusement over the other ones struggles.

“You’re so cute when you’re dreaming, wonder who’s in your fantasies, probably me. If not… well I’ll make it me soon enough.”

He rolled out of bed, Haechan managing to lay on his stomach and thrust against the mattress. Johnny stepped out for a moment and came back with a syringe in hand. He got the other back on his side, removing the cap and gently inserting the needle into the little ones neck. Haechan squirmed from the initial sting, but quickly relaxed.

“Just a little something to remember me by.”


	4. Chapter 4

Haechan let out a moan, the hands that caressed him were so gentle. He wasn’t really sure if he was dreaming or not, but he didn’t care. He giggled, rolling over to see the face of the man who was making him so happy. When his eyes locked with Johnny his breath caught in his throat.

He screamed awake, nearly falling out of bed if Mark hadn’t grabbed him. It took him a second to register where he was and that it was just him and Mark in the room. He took a deep breath, calming himself down while Mark rubbed his back, wide awake now too.

“Dude what happened? Are you okay? You scared me.”

“Yeah… yeah… just…” Haechan took a deep breath. “Bad dream.”

“Do you wanna talk about it?”

“No… not really…”

“It could help, but, I got you, I won’t make you talk about it, but I’m here okay.”

“Yeah, yeah I know.”

“How about I go make some toaster waffles, help you forget about that dream.”

“That would be nice.”

“Okay, shouldn’t take long.” Mark kissed Haechan’s forehead. “You’re safe here, don’t forget that.”

“Yeah I know.”

Once Mark was gone Haechan laid back down, curling up. Out of all the places to have a nightmare about _him_ , it had to be when he was with Mark. He didn’t have any spare clothes at Mark’s place so his desire for a shower wasn’t gonna happen anytime soon. He at least washed his face before heading out to the kitchen to find Mark.

“Thanks… but I think I’m gonna skip out on breakfast.”

“What? Why? Is it work?”

“No I just… I just think I should go.”

“If it’s about what happened. You didn’t freak me out or anything, and I’m not gonna pry.”

“It’s not that Mark, I just kinda want to be alone right now.”

“Oh… okay, got it. At least…” Mark rummaged through a cabinet and tossed Haechan a snack. “Here, your favorite. I could send you a whole box if you want.”

Haechan chuckled. “Don’t, but thanks. I’ll talk to you later okay.”

“Yeah, get home safe.”

“Thanks.”

Haechan knew his abrupt exit upset Mark but he needed some time to himself. Even at home, if Jaehyun ever caught him after a nightmare he knew to leave him alone until he was ready to be social again. He was probably gonna have to explain that to Mark at some point, but he wasn’t ready to talk about that.

♥♥♥♥♥

“Hey, you’re home early I thought…”

Jaehyun tried to talk to him when he got home but he ignored him, going straight to his room. He got into the shower quick, cleaning himself up but ultimately standing under the shower head. At some point his tears mixed with the water. Regardless of everything he did he knew he’d never truly escape Johnny.

What happened between them, what was going on, was certainly horrible, it still gave him nightmares a year later. The worst of it was that they had good times, genuine good times, and he hated having those memories as well. He snapped out of his own thoughts when he heard Jaehyun pounding on his bedroom door, asking if he was alright.

He quickly got out of the shower and assured Jaehyun he was fine. Haechan got dressed and laid down in bed. When he heard a crinkling noise he realized he had laid back on the snack Mark had given him. He smiled and ate it, knowing he needed to eat something. When he felt better he went to the kitchen to get some food, deciding to spend the rest of his day on the couch. If only he knew what the rest of the week entailed for him.

♥♥♥♥♥

Monday just sucked, he started questioning why he was even in school. The only bright side of that day was when he got home. Despite what he said Mark had sent him a box of his favorite snacks, asking him to at least have one every morning, saying that coffee wasn’t a proper breakfast. He chuckled calling Mark as he chowed down on something.

“Hello?”

“I told you not to send me a box of snacks.”

“Did you read my note?”

“Yes.”

“Yeah, well then they’re not snacks, they’re breakfast to go along with your morning coffee.”

“That’s very sweet of you. Thanks.”

“No problem, gotta look out for my boyfriend.”

“That word still makes me blush.”

“Haechan, my sweet boyfriend…”

“Stop it!” Haechan was giggling. “Jaehyun is gonna get ideas.”

“What kinda ideas? That you’re jerking off to my voice.”

“Shhh! I swear Mark Lee I will punch you.”

“Ouch, I’d love to see you try.”

“I bet you would.”

“Alright, alright, no more jokes. Anyway, how was your day?”

“Shitty, and I’m so not looking forward to work.”

“Awe, can’t call in sick can you?”

“No, I’d rather not. I might lose my job if I just start calling in sick whenever I feel lazy.”

“Fair point, maybe I’ll stop by, see you smile in person.”

“That would be nice, but no buying me a drink.”

“I’ll see what I can do.”

“Cool. Thanks again for the snacks, but I gotta go, work and all.”

“Yeah, I know. Take it easy okay. I’ll see if I can make it out there.”

“It’s okay if you don’t, we still have Wednesday right?”

“Of course, I won’t do anything to miss it.”

“Thanks, love ya, bye.”

“Bye.”

Mark made a kissing noise before hanging up the phone. Haechan giggled again, his mood improving. He got ready for work and headed out, sadly no Mark, but he was glad. The night didn’t go well, Haechan snapping at a few customers. His manager had a stern talk with him, he was a good worker, but he had certainly been crossing a line there.

Haechan apologized profoundly, saying it wouldn’t happen again, and he kept to it, for the most part. He was more aware of his thoughts, making sure to hold his tongue. Everyone around him was just irritating, and he just had to pull himself together for the night. He hoped it was just that day but the mood carried over to the next, and the next, he only really got a break when he saw Mark for their lunch date.

He did also bite his tongue whenever Jaehyun was being annoying. He knew the other cared about him but he just didn’t want to interact with anyone really. He started to think his Johnny nightmare had soured his entire week. If that was the case he really needed to get over it before he rubbed someone the wrong way and ended up behind bars or something. For the most part he thought he did okay but then Friday came around.

It started off well, Fridays were the end of the week so they always had a good vibe about them. Haechan was starting to feel better in a sense, not being so snappy really. He managed to somewhat enjoy his classes and get through his things no problem. Of course Fridays also meant he gets to spend the next day with Mark and that was always a good thing. Work was considerably slow, but it was definitely welcomed, giving him a bit of a break.

He thought the night was going to go off without a hitch, but that was too much to ask for. One of his tables ended up having an incredibly rude customer, he couldn’t believe it. For the most part he bit his tongue, but the annoyance kept building until he snapped. He yelled at the customer, the two of them making a scene. It ended when Haechan was covered in food, and dripping wet.

The whole place was quiet, the manager scrambling over to apologize on Haechan’s behalf, and waved the check. Him on the other hand, Haechan didn’t get a chance to speak before he was fired on the spot, in front of everyone, and then insulted for his incompetence and childish behaviour.

In the corner of his eye he could see Doyoung and Taeyong peeking from the kitchen, Yuta’s eyes also on him. He knew that they would make their own scene but he just shook his head. He took off his apron and handed it over to the manager, making his way to the back of the kitchen, getting his things.

“Haechan.”

“I’m fine.” He assured. “I’ll see you later…”

Haechan left without another word, grabbing a bottle of liquor on his way out. He didn’t want to cry, holding back his tears and drinking straight from the bottle. He didn’t go straight home, stumbling around a bit, smashing the bottle against a wall when he finished it, screaming. That’s when the tears started coming, he felt like his life was over. In his drunken state he managed to make it somewhere, knocking fiercely on the door. When it opened he ran into their arms, hugging them tight and sobbing into their shirt.

♥♥♥♥♥

“Who the fuck is that?”

Johnny cleaned his hands with a rag, dropping it on the counter and going to the door. He didn’t really check who it was, in hindsight he should have. When he opened the door Haechan fell into his arms, sobbing. He was about to strangle the boy when he suddenly caught the strong scent of alcohol, Haechan was drunk.

He chuckled, petting the little ones hair. When Mark came over he shushed him. Haechan was mumbling nonsense into his shirt. He gently moved them inside, quietly shutting the door, making gestures so Mark would go get him something. Haechan sniffled, snuggling against him.

“What’s wrong?” Johnny asked, masking his voice a bit. “What happened? Why do you smell like alcohol?”

“I… I got fired…” 

“What? Why?”

“A customer… they were so fucken rude… started yelling… threw their order at me…”

“Haechan, that’s awful.”

“The manager fired me and yelled, called me stupid and childish.”

He started sobbing again, squeezing Johnny tighter. Mark came back over, syringe in hand, quietly handing it over to Johnny, watching and staying out of sight. Johnny gently rocked Haechan, not wanting to make any sudden movements, carefully positioning the needle near the little ones neck.

“I hate myself so much right now…”

“Why? This wasn’t your fault.”

“I know… it’s cause I miss him…”

“Miss him? Miss who?”

“Johnny…”

Johnny stopped when he heard his name, it had been so long since he last heard Haechan’s sweet voice say it. He glanced over at Mark, whose eyes were wide, and then chuckled.

“You miss him? How come?”

“Cause… cause he’d never let anyone speak to me like that… or treat me like that…”

“Really?”

“This one time… some guy called me chubby… next thing I knew he had a nosebleed… cause Johnny punched him in the face so hard and so fast no one saw it coming… he chewed him out too…”

“Wow, sounds like he really cared about you.” Haechan nodded. “What happened between you two?”

“He cared too much…”

“How can someone care too much? He loved you.” Johnny pushed the needle into Haechan. “I still love you very much.”

Haechan whimpered, feeling the prick of the needle. He tried to move but Johnny held him down tightly as the sedative took effect. It was a much smaller dose considering the other was drunk. Haechan managed to look up for a second, making out Johnny’s face before he completely collapsed, leaning against the older boy, passed out.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hae… you’re not Haechan.”

“No shit.”

Doyoung walked into the apartment, Jaehyun still confused over his presence. He closed the door and followed Doyoung who had gone to the kitchen, setting down a bag.

“Not that I don’t want to see you, but what are you doing here?”

“I came here to check up on Haechan.”

“Haechan? He’s not here.”

“What?” Doyoung looked worried. “Where is he?”

“Mark’s place, he texted me from Haechan’s phone and told me he showed up to his house drunk, passed out there.”

“Oh thank goodness, I was worried he was passed out in the streets for a second there.”

“Yeah, I was worried when he didn’t come home too, but I know he’s alright. Since you’re here, I guess you know what happened.”

“Mark didn’t tell you?”

“I’m not sure he knows, Haechan apparently passed out in his arms.”

“Oh, well, hate to break it to you, but Haechan got fired.”

“What? What happened?”

“A rude customer, shit got heated real fast. The manager fired Haechan as some kinda apology, it was sick.”

“Fuck, that sucks.”

“Guess you’re going to need to take it easy on him for rent.”

“He’s never needed to pay me. Still, when he gets back, I’m sure he’ll be happy to know you came to see him.”

“I’m just worried, he left with a bottle of alcohol, if he drank it all…”

“Don’t worry too much, Mark is looking after him.”

“Mark… so those two are a thing?”

“Yup.”

“About time. I was worried Johnny ruined dating for Haechan.”

“I’m sure Mark would have saved him from it if that was the case, those two are made for each other.”

“Do you think Mark knows? About Johnny?”

“Um… maybe? Haechan doesn’t like to talk about, I’m sure at some point it might come up.”

“Yeah. Well, I brought some hangover food, but if Mark’s looking after him then I guess you can have it.”

“That’s very kind of you, although I’d prefer to share it, you did buy after all.”

“You asking me to join you for breakfast?”

“What do I have to say to make the answer yes?”

“Hm… how about… pretty please.”

Jaehyun chuckled. “Doyoung, would you like to stay for breakfast? Pretty, pretty please, with cherries on top?”

“I do like cherries.”

♥♥♥♥♥

Haechan woke up with a terrible headache, stumbling to the bathroom so he wouldn’t throw up in the room. He ended up in the tub, managing to turn on the shower head and just sit there with the water raining down on him. Eventually there was a knock on the door and Mark’s head peeked in.

“Well… that’s an interesting scene.”

“Ah… hey…”

“You okay?”

“Yeah… just… massive hangover…”

“Figured, you just showed up at my door last night and hugged me before passing out.”

“Uh… I’m sorry… I should have gone home…”

“It’s okay, I’m actually touched you’d come to me in times of trouble. I’ll get you something for the headache, and some clothes.”

“Mark…”

“Hm?”

“About last night… what I said… it’s a bit foggy…”

“Oh, you just told me you got fired cause of some rude customer and that you missed Johnny cause he took good care of you.”

“I… I’m sorry…”

“For what?”

“Crying to you… about him, that’s so insensitive to you.”

“I… I guess… you realize I have no idea who he is, right?”

“Ah… he’s… well… he’s my ex… and the one I have a restraining order against…”

“Okay… well I won’t ask, you can tell me someday if you want, I’ll be right back.”

Mark left in a hurry and Haechan started to feel awful. He should have lied about who Johnny really was and not just admit he was his ex like that. He probably made Mark feel bad, that he couldn’t live up to whatever Johnny had been for him. He was so wrapped up in his own thoughts he didn’t notice when Mark came back and turned off the shower head.

“Here, for the hangover.”

Heachan looked at Mark for a moment, he didn’t seem upset or anything, just the usual smile on his face as he held out some meds and a glass of water. Haechan took the pills and drank the water. Mark took the glass from him and then dropped down with a towel in hand, drying off Haechan’s hair.

“You know, with you coming over so often, maybe you should leave some of your clothes here, or just move in.”

Haechan chuckled. “Yeah maybe, but not these clothes, just burn them.”

“Alright then, never had a bonfire before, wanna roast marshmallows?”

“Maybe, sounds nice. Mark…”

“What?”

“Aren’t you mad, about what I said last night…”

“You mean Johnny? You wanna have an awkward exs conversation?”

“No… not really… I just don’t want you thinking I still have feelings for him.”

“I don’t think you do, I mean, you have a restraining order against him… besides you said that when you were drunk, you were scared and you wanted to fall into the comfort of something familiar, I get it. I hope I can be someone you confide in, someone who can make you feel safe.”

“You do… you make me feel safe… in a better way than he did.”

“Yeah? Well, points for me. Get out of those wet clothes okay, before you catch a cold.”

“Okay.”

“Good, I’ll be right back.”

Mark gave him a kiss on the cheek before heading out. Haechan stayed in the water for a bit longer before getting out and taking off his wet clothes. He threw them back in the tub, grabbing a towel to dry himself off and then wrapped it around his waist. He hung around the room for a while before deciding to go out and look for Mark himself.

“Mark?”

He got no response, stepping out into the hall. His head still hurt but he figured he was good to walk. He went over to Mark’s room, trying to enter but found the door locked. He knocked, calling out for the other but he got no response. He was starting to get annoyed, banging on the door.

“Haechan… what are you doing?”

Haechan turned around to see Mark walking towards him, clothes in hand. He looked back at the door he was knocking on, feeling even more stupid than before. Mark approached him, trying to hold back a laugh.

“You still drunk?”

“I… maybe… that’s not your room right?”

“No, that’s the other guest room.”

“Oh, wait, why is it locked then?”

“It’s very clean, don’t want someone accidently walking in. My rooms over there.”

“I’m so stupid.”

“You’re not, come on, get some clothes on before I get any ideas.”

“What’s so bad about that?”

“You were drunk a few hours ago, someone would say I’m taking advantage of you.”

“Maybe I want you to take advantage of me.”

“Careful, I might get tempted, but no, get dressed.”

Mark got Haechan back into the guest room, laying back on the bed. Haechan blushed a bit but had no trouble dressing in front of the other. Of course Mark’s eyes weren’t glued to him, but he definitely snuck a peek every now and then.

“Can I ask you to stick around this time?”

“Yeah, was gonna stay anyway, if I go home Jaehyun is gonna have so many questions.”

“I’ll take care of you then, promise, what do you want for breakfast?”

“Um…” Haechan laid down with Mark. “Cake.”

“Cake? You wanna bake a cake? Now?”

“Cake for breakfast sounds delicious, but we don’t have to bake it.”

“So you just want me to go out and buy a cake?”

“My treat.”

“You’re ridiculous, and still drunk, how about I just make you a stack of pancakes you can drown in syrup and whipped cream.”

“Do you have chocolate chips?”

“Chocolate chip pancakes it is, you wanna go lay on the couch or you wanna stay here?”

“Couch, so we can talk, and watch cartoons.”

Mark giggles and kissed Haechan, the two then heading over. He cooked while the other watched TV, having small little conversations to pass the time. When the food was done Mark set the table and called Haechan over to eat. He was very excited about the pancakes, going all out on the sugar, happily eating.

“After breakfast we can get you some clothes.”

“Guess you only have one guest room now.”

“What?”

“Oh I just… well… if I’m gonna leave some clothes here, kinda seems like one of your guest rooms is technically mine now.”

“You got a point there, maybe you can decorate later.”

“Can I paint it?”

“No.” Mark laughed. “You’d make such a mess.”

“I would not.”

“It’s still technically a guest room, just your guest room.”

“Fine, maybe some pictures, if that’s alright with the landlord.”

“Perfectly fine. Do I get a guest room at your place?”

“I don’t think we have one.”

“Then I guess your room is my room.”

“Can’t say I mind.”

After cleaning up the mess of dishes from breakfast Haechan took Mark to his place. He figured since it was still early Jaehyun might be asleep so he warned Mark to be quiet. When they walked in they heard laughter. Haechan quick to walk in, wondering who the hell was in the apartment.

“Doyoung?”

“Oh, hey, Haechan, you look better.”

“Really?” Haechan glared at Jaehyun. “So I don’t show up one night and you go on about your-”

“Mark texted, chill. He told me you went to his place drunk so I knew you were safe.”

“He did?”

“Yeah…” Mark walked in behind Haechan. “Probably should have mentioned that sooner, my bad.”

“No… my fault.” Haechan mumbled. “Sorry, I just came to get a change of clothes.”

“It’s okay, getting fired is-”

“You told him that!”

“No, I did.” Doyoung added. “That one is my bad then…”

“No… no it’s not… I just…”

Haechan felt a headache coming on and just went to his room. The other three looked at each other in silence before Doyoung followed after him, he was there to see the boy after all. Mark felt a bit awkward.

“Hey… long time no see.”

“Yeah, we need to catch up.”

“I’d like that.”

“I’m sure the time will present itself, for now you gotta look after Haechan.”

“I’ll have him home sometime on Sunday.”

“You better. You should go check on your hungover bae.”

“Right, promise I won’t steal your roommate.”

♥♥♥♥♥

“You had me worried, we were all worried.”

Doyoung went into Haechan’s room, watching the boy put some clothes into a backpack. It was a bit concerning.

“Haechan, you need to rest. You took a bottle on your way out and if you drank it al-”

“What if I did? Not like you can do anything.”

“Are you okay?”

“Fine.”

“You don’t seem fine. You drank that all by yourself. We were all worried about you.”

“No shit, I was the one fired.”

“Okay. I get it, you’re pissed, but you don’t have to take it out on me.”

Doyoung stormed out of the room, passing Mark on the way out. Haechan knew he was right, and he couldn’t completely blame it on being hungover. When he turned around to go apologize he bumped into Mark.

“Oh, sorry.”

“You’re fine. I… I just need… I need to lie down.”

Haechan collapsed on the bed, eyes shut, holding his head. Mark felt a bit guilty, he probably shouldn’t have let Haechan go out so soon. He sat down, grabbing the backpack and setting it down.

“You doing okay?”

“My head hurts and I was just an asshole to Doyoung. I want to blame the alcohol but that’s not fair.”

“You just need more rest, and fatty foods to help sober you up properly. Let’s get you home and-”

“Home?” Haechan smiled. “Pretty sure I call this place home… but I guess your place is my home too.”

“Of course it is. You just lay there, I’ll pick out some more clothes.”

“Okay.”

Mark smiled and kissed Haechan before looking around his room for clothes. He took his time though, having not been there before. Back before he left for his trip, Haechan had a place on campus, they both did, a lot has changed.

♥♥♥♥♥

“You okay?”

Jaehyun saw Doyoung come back to the kitchen, looking pissed. He plopped down in his chair, trying to calm down.

“Yeah… Haechan’s just… still drunk I guess.”

“I see…”

“He’s honestly been so grouchy these last few days, no wonder he got fired.”

“Really?”

Doyoung sighed. “Guess it rubbed off on me, sorry.”

“It’s okay, I won’t tell.”

“Thanks.”

“Yo.” Mark got their attention. “We’ll be going now.”

Haechan still seemed tired, slightly leaning against Mark. Jaehyun was still worried, Haechan wasn’t one to get drunk like that, but he trusted Mark to look after him.

“Alright, don’t do anything stupid.”

“We won’t, promise.”

“Sorry.” Haechan said. “Didn’t mean to yell at you, Doyoung.”

“I’ll say you’re still drunk, but apology accepted.”

The words brought a smile to Haechan’s lips, the two then heading out. Jaehyun saw them out before coming back. He froze when he saw Doyoung with a snack bag.

“No!”

He ran over and took them from Doyoung, the boy staring at him dumbfounded. Only then did Jaehyun realize what he had done. He looked at the bag then back at Doyoung.

“I’m… I’m sorry… these are Haechan’s… he doesn’t like people eating them…”

“Oh… well I only had a few… sorry. I shouldn’t have just gone through your food…”

“No, I’m over reacting too.”

“I’ll replace them.”

“It’s fine, I think he won’t… Mark got them for him, breakfast snacks, no point replacing them ya know.”

“Shit.”

“I’ll tell him I did it, if he finds out, don’t worry.”

“Yeah, yeah okay… I should get going…”

“I didn’t mean to be a dick.”

“It’s not you… I just have things I need to get to. Saw Haechan, he’s good, and so am I. Thanks for breakfast.”

“You bought it, so, I should be thanking you.”

“We should hang out sometime, properly, gimme a call, we can set a date.”

“Will do.” Jaehyun blushed. “Have a nice day.”

♥♥♥♥♥

“How about we have some drinks?”

Haechan was looking at the different bottles of wine and other alcoholic beverages Mark had. Some were pretty old. Mark took the bottle Haechan had and put it back.

“How about no, you shouldn’t be drinking so soon. Don’t want you to become an alcoholic.”

“I won’t become an alcoholic.”

“Famous last words. We can just have some soda.”

“But Mark.”

“Come on, we can watch some movies, I’ve been gone a while, you gotta show me all the cool ones.”

“Okay. Do you have popcorn?”

“Yeah.”

“Make some.”

Haechan kissed Mark before going to the living room, using his phone to look through the most recent releases. Mark got some popcorn in the microwave when his phone buzzed. He checked the messages, frowning over what he read. He sighed, grabbing some soda. When he opened the medicine cabinet he stopped for a moment.

“Mark! You coming!”

“Yeah, just getting a bowl.”

Mark grabbed a pill bottle, popping the soda caps and slipping a pill into one of the drinks. He went to put the drinks down on the kitchen table, telling Haechan which was his before going back for the popcorn. When he returned Haechan grabbed a handful, happily smiling with cheeks full of food.

Halfway through the movie Haechan had fallen asleep. He always looked so cute when he slept, he decided to put him to bed after the movie, wanting to see it through. Of course that didn’t happen, the TV suddenly turning off. Mark sighed, looking back to see Johnny, arms crossed, remote in hand.

“What are you doing?”

“Watching a movie…”

“Right. Go clean up the mess you made.”

Johnny took Haechan in his arms, carrying him to bed. Mark watched him go before getting up and doing as he was told. He had been cleaning out the bowl when he heard screaming. For a second he thought he was just hearing things but then he heard it again.

“Haechan!”

Mark bolted to Haechan’s room, only to crash into Johnny. The older one held him back, all he could do was stare at the door and hear screams.

“Let me go!”

“Sh, sh, sh, he’s fine.”

“No! He needs me!”

“They’ll be plenty of opportunities in the future to look after him. This is for his own good.”

“What did you do?!”

Mark was pinned to the wall, receiving a punch to the stomach. He doubled over, out of breath, then Johnny pulled on his hair so he’d look up. Johnny had rage in his eyes, but the rest of his exterior was calm.

“When did you start thinking for yourself?” He had a grin on his face. “Being around Haechan isn’t good for you is it? Clouding your judgement. I think you need a reminder as to who you answer to!”

“No! No, I’m sorry!”

“Of course you are.”

Johnny yanked Mark back up to his feet, pinning him against the wall. He stared at the boy before kissing him. Mark didn’t kiss back, more shocked than anything. When Johnny pulled back he had a smug look on his face.

“My poor little pet has forgotten who loves him.” He kissed at the boys neck, eliciting a moan out of him. “Have I been neglecting you? Do you miss me? Is that it?”

“Johnny… please…” 

“I would love to spend the night with Haechan, but I think you need me more. Come on.”

Mark was pulled by his hair to Johnny’s room. Johnny got him out of his shirt and laid him back on the bed, kissing down his chest. He tried to get the other to stop but then felt a prick on his neck.

“No!”

“Sh, you’ll be alright.” Johnny pinned him down. “We’re just gonna have some fun.”


	6. Chapter 6

Mark woke up with a headache, alone in Johnny’s bed. He tried to call out to the older boy, to Haechan but there was no response. He groaned, rolling out of bed. He tried to stand but the strength wasn’t there. He quickly resorted to crawling, not ashamed of looking ridiculous. Lucky for him the bedroom door was open and he made it out into the hallway.

“Haechan!”

It was good that he didn’t hear Haechan screaming, glad to know he was okay, at least for the time being. He made it out to the hallway, getting a bit faster. He could see the door to Haechan’s room open, vaguely making out his figure on the bed. He only got a little farther when he got caught.

“What are you doing dumbass.”

Johnny walked down the hall, grabbing Mark’s ankles and dragging him back into the room. Mark clawed at the floor, as if it would actually do anything. He grabbed onto the door frame, but whatever strength he had was nothing compared to Johnny. He was back by the bed, a collar suddenly around his neck. He whined, trying to escape, but his actions were met with a smack to the back of the head.

“Shut up or you’ll wake Haechan.”

“What did you do? Is he okay?”

“He’s fine, just had some bad dreams I’ll need to comfort him from.”

“You can’t se-”

“Oh, so now you’re on board with the plan.” Johnny huffed. “I need to deal with you, so we’re gonna have to text Jaehyun, ask him to come take Haechan home.”

“What?”

“You need reminding as to what your place is, so I’ll focus on that.”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry Johnny, please, I know-”

Mark was cut off with a slap to the face. He whimpered, holding his cheek. Johnny walked out of the room, and he knew all he could do was reflect. He had really been pissing off his hyung lately, he should have known better, and he was going to be reminded of that.

♥♥♥♥♥

Haechan opened his eyes when he heard a crash, startled awake. It took him a second to register he was at his place and not at Mark’s. A headache overtook him quickly, but he pushed through it, stumbling out of his room. He made it to the kitchen, seeing Jaehyun cleaning up the floor with a mop, another pot on the oven starting to scream.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

“Haechan! You’re awake! Oh, fuck, my bad.”

“What are… can you turn off the stove!”

“Right, right, sorry.”

Jae turned off the stove, moving the pot over and cleaning up a bit. He turned back and smiled, feeling a bit embarrassed.

“Sorry, I was trying to make you your favorite and-”

“What happened? I was at Mark’s place.”

“Yeah… he texted me to come pick you up.”

“What?!”

“You were passed out… apparently you got drunk again…”

“I… I didn’t.”

“I don’t know the details, but Mark said you snuck off and got into his liquor, you were a third of the way through a bottle when he found you.”

“I…”

“Before you ask, I don’t know how he feels, but you need to calm the fuck down.”

“What?”

“Twice in a row getting wasted, it’s not good for your health, and I don’t need an alcoholic roommate.”

“I’m not!”

“Look I know getting fired and humiliated like that must feel awful but it doesn’t mean you drown your sorrows in a bottle.”

“I’m not!”

“Okay, so just please, take it easy.”

Haechan huffed. “Whatever just… thanks for your attempt at food, I’ll be in my room.”

“Haechan-”

“You’ve said your peace, so leave me alone.”

Haechan stormed back to his room. He wasn’t an alcoholic and he hated Jaehyun for just treating him like a child. Despite his protests Jae finished cooking and told him he could eat whenever he liked. After that he heard his roommate lock himself in his room. He didn’t want to eat, but his stomach protested.

He went to the kitchen, staring at the food. He wasn’t going to give Jaehyun the satisfaction, so instead he grabbed a bunch of snacks from the cabinet and went back to his room. He stared at his phone for a while, trying to think of what to say to Mark, but he didn’t even remember the incident so he wouldn’t really know what to say. He threw his phone across the room and grabbed his laptop, he just wanted to focus on something else for the time being.

♥♥♥♥♥

Jaehyun was glad to hear Haechan but would later see the food was completely untouched. It was childish to not eat, but he would leave Haechan alone for the day, he was probably still coming down from a hangover. Although, days later, he woke up to see Haechan was still in his room, despite being late for class. He knocked on the door.

“Haechan? Are you okay? You’re late for class.”

He got no response so he let himself in. Haechan was passed out on his bed in an awkward position, his phone was vibrating on the floor, open bags all over the floor. 

“Haechan!”

The boy jumped awake, falling out of bed and looking around frantically before his eyes landed on Jae. He relaxed for a second but then seemed annoyed.

“What are you doing here?”

“This is my room, and I live here.”

“I meant… you should be in class right now.”

“Ah… whatever.”

“Are you ditching class?”

“So?”

Jae sighed and sat down. “Are you okay? This isn’t li-”

“Why do you care?”

“We’re friends, and I’m worried about you.”

“I’m fine.”

“Look, I’m sorry about calling you an alcoholic the other day. You were still fresh off being fired, I was wrong to just assume you’d spiral. But I gotta say, locking yourself up isn’t gonna help.”

“Yeah, but I don’t know what else to do.”

“Have you talked to Mark?”

“No… not since…”

“Really?”

“I don’t know what to say, from what you told me I was an asshole… and it’s not like he’s sent me a message either.”

“Maybe he’s waiting for you, just start with an apology, in person would be better though.”

“Yeah probably…”

“Can I ask though, how many of those snacks have you had?”

“Not sure…”

“Is that all you’ve eaten the last few days?”

“Maybe…”

“That’s not good for you!”

“Sorry…”

“Just… eat something, some actual food, and go catch at least one of your classes today, please.”

“I’ll shower then.”

“Good, I’m sorry again, and talk to Mark, you two are crazy for each other, you’ll work it out.”

“Thanks.”

♥♥♥♥♥

Johnny was laying in bed, relaxing when he felt his phone ring. He groaned and reached over to his nightstand to get it, checking the caller ID and then answering.

“What!” He hissed. “What do you want? I’m kinda… what problem… that doesn’t really sound like… well that’s… interesting… okay fine, let’s push it up… tonight… alright, see you then.”

He ended the call and threw the phone to the side, things were going well. He let out a moan, looking down, Mark under the sheets pleasuring him.

“Good boy.”

When he reaches his high he released down Mark’s throat, the boy swallowing it all before crawling up and laying down next to Johnny. The older ruffled his hair and kissed his head for his good behaviour.

“I gotta head out later, so you’re gonna be alone for a while.” Mark cuddle closer. “You’ll be fine, you can stay in my room if you want.”

“Okay.”

“Good boy.”

♥♥♥♥♥

Haechan did take Jaehyun’s advice, going to class and apologizing to his teacher even if it wasn’t necessary. He stayed out pretty late, but actually enjoyed the day, spending a good amount of it thinking about what to say to Mark. He made his way home, wanting to change and freshen up a bit before going to Mark’s place. As he walked in he noticed Jaehyun was on his way out.

“Oh, well this is interesting.”

“What?” Jaehyun looked at himself. “Is something wrong?”

“Yeah, you never go out.”

“I know, but I’m meeting up with a friend, wanna look presentable.”

“I see, give Doyoung my best.”

“What are you talking about?”   
“I see the way you look at him when he’s around.”

“Okay, well, he’s working, you know that.”

“Doesn’t mean you can’t stop by his work place, he might even serve your table.”

“Funny, but glad to see you’re feeling better.”

“Yeah, I’m going out to Mark’s in a bit, so don’t wait up for me.”

“Mark’s? Guess you are in a good mood.”

“Shut it. Who are you meeting anyway? Jaemin?”

“No, no one you know.”

“Oh, okay, tell them I said hi.”

“Sure, bet they’d love to hear that.”

“Yeah.”

Haechan headed towards his room but suddenly stopped. He thought for a moment then dropped his things and quickly turned around, storming back over to Jae.

“You gotta be fucken kidding me!”

“Wa… what?”

“You’re going to meet him aren’t you!”

“Haechan I have no idea-”

“Bullshit! You and Johnny were real close back then, you’ve fucken kept in con-”

“No! Hae-”

“Does he know that I live with you?! Jaehyung what the fuck! You-”

“Haechan!” It got quiet. “I wouldn’t stay friends with someone who hurt you the way he did. Our friendship means more to me than his. I had you move in with me so he wouldn’t find you, and I wouldn’t put you in danger like that. I’m meeting a friend from work… and I have mentioned you before… they say you sound like a really nice person, that’s all.”

Haechan had been panicking a bit, but Jaehyun’s words calmed him down. He took a breath, collecting his thoughts.

“Sorry… the last few days…”

“I know, it’s okay, I’m not pissed, have fun with Mark.”

“You have fun with your coworker, and don’t drink too much, I won’t be here to take care of you.”

“Got it.”

Jaehyun left the apartment, relieved he had managed to calm Haechan down. He would hate to lose his friends trust. He checked the time and then hurried down, he had an old friend to meet up with after all, and report.


	7. Chapter 7

Haechan didn’t want to stay alone, especially not after an argument like that. He texted Mark, asking if it would be alright to come over and hang out. He was already wanting to go over and apologize but he didn’t want to show up unannounced and cause more problems. He stood outside Mark’s place for a few minutes before he built up the courage to ring the doorbell.

When Mark opened the door he offered a small smile, thinking things would be awkward but they weren’t. As soon as Mark saw him he pulled him into a tight hug, nearly picking the other off the ground. Haechan couldn’t help but laugh, previous tensions melting away. Mark pulled him into the house, a big smile on his face.

“I’m so glad you’re here! I was thinking we could order some food and hang out and-”

“Aren’t you mad?”

“What?”

“The other day… I got drunk again and-”

“No, of course not. I could never be mad at you, it’s not your fault. You’re going through things and I wasn’t being very supportive. I promise to do better.”

“You don’t need to say all that…” Haechan was blushing. “I still feel awful for everything.”

“It’s not your fault, I’m gonna help take better care of you okay. Let’s move past this, I don’t like seeing you upset. If it makes you feel better I’ll hide away all the liquor, okay.”

“Yeah, that’d help.”

“Okay then, you go get comfy in the living room and I’ll get to it.”

“Cool.”

Haechan settled down on the couch, setting his bag down. He had actually brought his backpack, wanting to work things out with Mark and hopefully catch up on school work with him. It’d feel like last semester when they were both taking classes and would spend hours together doing homework.

“I see someone finally got out of bed.”

Mark jumped on the couch next to Haechan, leaning against him.

“What makes you say that?”

“Doyoung told me you hadn’t been going to school.”

“Does Jaehyun not know how to keep his mouth shut.”

“He just cares about you.”

“I know, but still, I feel awful though, got into a fight earlier today.”

“Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, but we still left off on a bad note.”

“You can talk to him tomorrow then, no one can stay mad at you.”

“Alright, stop, before I turn red.”

“You’d look so cute.”

“Mark!” Haechan laughed. “I do wanna do some homework.”

“Okay, okay, what do you want to eat then? Noodles, meat, sugar?”

“Hm… I don’t know, surprise me.”

“Very well then. You want something to drink?”

“Got some soda?”

“Yeah, I’ll get you some.”

Haechan definitely felt a lot better knowing Mark wasn’t mad at him and he could spend some time together. The other boy was certainly very cuddly and loving, somewhat distracting him from homework. They talked about classes, Mark thinking about what to take and wondering if he could have some with Haechan. It really felt like before Mark disappeared abroad, having stayed longer since he had so much fun and could afford to do so.

“Next time I go abroad you should absolutely go with me.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, it could be like a cool vacation we can have.”

“While studying.”

“Well duh, I wanna see you in a cute cap and gown one day ya know.”

“So do I.”

When the food came they took a study break, Mark feeding Haechan. Afterwards the two cuddled on the couch. It was getting late and Haechan was clearly sleepy, the stress of the last few days getting to him.

“Hey, why don’t we move to the bedroom.”

“No…”

“Hm?”

“No.” Haechan sat up and stretched. “I want to go home, Jaehyun hasn’t texted me so he’s not home either. I rather go to bed on much better terms with him.”

“Okay, I’ll walk you home.”

“You don’t have to.”

“Come on, let me walk my cute boyfriend home, I got nothing better to do anything.”

“Okay.”

Haechan gave Mark a kiss on the cheek, making the other blush madly. The two walked hand in hand to Haechan’s apartment, the night air providing a cool breeze.

“You better get a good night’s sleep.” Mark said. “As good as you can without me.”

“Alright, alright. I’ll-”

Mark pulled him close, hands around his waist. “Promise me?”

“Yes Mark.” Haechan giggled. “Promise, maybe next time I come over I’ll stay the night.”

“Okay, good night.”

“Night.”

Haechan kissed Mark, the two only moving away when they were out of breath. Mark clearly wanted more, his head gently following Haechan, the two smiled, saying good night once again with their eyes. They didn’t let go of each other till the last moment. 

Haechan made his way upstairs, the place still quiet. He looked out the window, laughing to see that Mark was still there. He waved down at the boy, and with that Mark started walking away. The night had gone better than he hoped for, so he was very happy. He got some snacks, wanting to wait up for Jaehyun to talk again. Thankfully he didn’t have to wait long before the other came home and they talked.

Jaehyun wasn’t one to hold a grudge, a very kind and forgiving person. With that all settled they could both go to sleep in peace. While laying in bed Haechan saw that Mark had texted him, another good night with kissy emojis. He texted back similarly and then prepared for bed, having a good night’s sleep for once.

♥♥♥♥♥

“I bet you’d look awesome in this.”

“Is this really necessary?” Haechan whined. “I don’t need new clothes. It’s just a job interview.”

“It’s an opportunity, and you should be at your best.”

“Just admit you wanted to go shopping and Jaehyun was busy.”

Doyoung didn’t say anything but his silence was a clear response. Haechan laughed but continued to indulge the other.

“What do you need then? Waiting tables can really stain a white shirt.”

“I know. I do need a few replacements and back ups. I’m a go try these on okay.”

“Yeah I’ll see if anything really catches my attention.”

“Good.”

Haechan looked around for a while. He wasn’t really in need for anything new, not even something for an interview. Still, maybe he could find anything, besides it was more about spending time with Doyoung. They did most of their talking at work but that’s not an option anymore, so the shopping invite was graciously accepted.

He stopped when he found some nice shirts, browsing around. His phone chimed and he checked to see a message from Mark confirming their date for that night. They did hang out a lot but it was nice to plan a proper date too. When Haechan looked back up he ran.

Doyoung stepped out of the dressing room as Haechan shoved him back in and locked the door. The other was surprised and confused but that quickly turned to concern as he saw Haechan hyperventilating.

“What happened? Haechan, breathe, you’re okay.”

Haechan had huddled in the corner trying to calm his breath. Doyoung waited patiently, a few ideas running through his head.

“I… I thought I saw… him… for a second. I got so scared I just ran…”

“It’s okay, he’s not here alright, you’re safe.”

“I know… I just thought… gosh I’m so pathetic. I keep having nightmares of him chasing me and hurt Mark… now I’m just hallucinating. I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to apologize for. You’ve had a lot on your mind and I suppose those dreams aren’t helping. Besides it’s nearing to your anniversary.”

“What?”

“It’s almost been a year since you broke up with you know who… guess your subconscious was more aware of that then you.”

“Yeah…”

“Besides, he’s long gone you know that. You have a restraining order and he doesn’t seem like an idiot.”

“I was the idiot.”

“Ay, don’t talk like that. He fooled us all. Look, if you ever wanna talk about that stuff, I’m here, it could help but it’s up to you okay.”

“Thanks.”

“Are you good to get out of here?”

“Yes, please.”

“Okay, let’s get something to eat.”

♥♥♥♥♥

Haechan took Doyoung’s advice, he wanted to talk to someone and he knew who. 

“Mark… look I know this is our date night but… there’s something I need to tell you…”

“Is everything okay? Are you hurt? Do I need-”

“No, no, nothing like that. It’s just… you should know about my ex…”

“Oh, we don’t need to-”

“I know but I want to talk about this. I don’t wanna keep this from you.”

“Alright… I’m listening then…”

Haechan took Mark’s hands, taking a moment to try and find the right words. Mark waited patiently, having an idea what to expect of this conversation. The silence was certainly suffocating, but it was better to let Haechan collect his thoughts.

“I’ve always had feelings for you, so when you went abroad, I was pretty lonely. Not that everyone else ignored me… you were just a big constant in my life that it felt weird not having you around. Then when I met… Johnny… a few weeks after you left. He was nice and… he was always there for me… like he filled… more like he took your place… looking back now… gosh he was probably watching us…” Haechan took a breath. “It was nice to have someone like that. We were friends first and then one night… I kissed him and I freaked out. I didn’t wanna ruin anything but he… was into it… gosh he was so excited he was probably waiting to do that himself…”

“Take it easy, you don’t have to reminisce over everything okay, I’m not upset over this. I’m sad I wasn’t there for you. I was out having a good time and you were suffering.”

“It’s not your fault, you didn’t know anything… I never mentioned him to you… I don’t even…”

“We didn’t talk much while I was away, I was hard to reach anyway, but I should have kept in contact more.”

“Maybe, but even then you were miles away, it wouldn’t have changed anything. When we started dating everything was great… it was the best thing, I thought maybe I found the one… but it was like a honeymoon, it’s not forever. He got along great with everyone, but then he started cancelling my plans without telling me, going everywhere with me, he wouldn’t leave my side… I tried to talk to him about it once… and then… then I got sick… really sick… he… he…”

Haechan started to panic, talking out loud about him, so many things started to click. He never really thought about his ex, didn’t want to, but now. This walk down memory lane, he expected it to be quick and just bad memories but it was so much worse.

“Haechan, breathe, okay, it’s in the past.”

“I was sick for weeks… I felt like I was dying, and he was always there with a smile on his face… happy to look after me… I got better when he… he had to leave for a while, Jaehyun was supposed to look after me but Doyoung ended up being the one… and I got better… I didn’t know Joh… I didn’t know… or maybe a part of me did know… I avoided him after I got better, I wanted to break up, I had Doyoung go with me and… he did not take it well.”

“Did he hurt you?”

“No… no he didn’t, he was just trying to talk to me, but Doyoung wouldn’t let me stick around. I made my peace, and he wasn’t going to let me get swept in him again. That’s when the stalking started. He’d be waiting for me outside my classes, be at my dorm, show up at work, he wouldn’t leave me alone. I had to have someone with me at all times, I just didn’t feel safe anywhere, and Taeyong convinced me to get a restraining order. That upset him… although he wasn’t mad at me, he was mad at all my friends. He broke into my dorm to talk to me around that time, he was telling me my friends weren’t… that they didn’t care about me and were just messing with me. I barely heard half the things he was saying cause I was so scared he was going to kill me.”

“Haechan…”

“My roommate found us, got security, the court certainly pushed for the restraining order after that. When it was all settled Johnny tried to talk to me again, but he couldn’t, that’s when Jaehyun asked me to move in with him, feel safer. I did… I didn’t see him anymore, it was all good…”

“But?”

“It’s been a year… almost, since we broke up and I’ve just been on edge lately.”

“You’re okay now, and you’re going to be.” Mark pulled him in for a hug. “I’ll be here for you, every step of the way.”

Despite all the negative memories, Haechan was relieved to have talked to someone, to be reminded that despite all the good things Johnny was still a monster.

“Can I get you something love?” Mark asked. “Water? Juice? No alcohol of course.”

“Water… got anything sugary?”

“I think I got some cookies we can devour, but you did come over for dinner, so how about I set that up first.”

“Yeah, yeah that sounds good.”

“Cool, so just hold on for a bit okay.”

“Okay.” 

Mark went off to the kitchen, Haechan deciding to watch some TV. After awhile he went over to the bathroom. On his way out he noticed the door to the second guest room ajar. Mark told him it was always locked, so to see it open was certainly interesting. His curiosity got the best of him and he made his way over, stepping inside. 

He expected the room to be empty, but it wasn’t. Posters hung on the wall, and a few photos as well. He stepped into the room, starting to blush and hide his laughter. The photos on the wall were off him, some taken off social media, others he remembered Mark taking. He started to feel bad that he didn’t have as many pictures of Mark in his own room, but then again this wasn’t even Mark’s.

“You’re not supposed to be here.” Mark was at the door. “How did you-”

“It was open, sorry, I couldn’t help myself. Now, I don’t know if I should be flattered or laughing. Is this why you didn’t want me in this room? Your little shrine to me? Honestly it’s very-”

Haechan suddenly stopped, and he felt this terror rise in him. His eyes landed on the pictures standing on the nightstand. He was smiling, he was happy, it wasn’t a bad picture, but it was one of him and Johnny. A picture they had taken on their first date. Then there was the other one next to it, a picture of him sleeping in his bed, in Jaehyun’s apartment.

“Mark… do you know… Johnny…”

“You weren’t supposed to-”

“Weren’t supposed to what?”

If Haechan could scream his throat would have gone hoarse, but he couldn’t find it in him. When Johnny appeared behind Mark he felt his whole world crashing down. He was trapped, but most of all he was living a nightmare. When Johnny noticed him he merely smiled, as if nothing was wrong.

“Hi, Haechan, long time. I live here with Mark, he’s a very good boy.” He chuckled and kissed Mark’s cheek. “Usually when you come over I just stay locked up in my room, don’t want to upset you, but I had to step out for a second and here we are. A bit sooner than expected.”

“Mark…” Haechan’s voice was shaking. “What did-”

“I’m sorry.” Mark said, although it wasn’t directed to Haechan. “I didn’t know he’d come over here and-”

“Sh, sh, sh, you didn’t do anything wrong, this just means we get to start sooner. It’s not a bad thing, I’ve missed Haechan like crazy.”

Johnny walked into the room, Haechan stepping back, starting to look for some sort of weapon he could use. He wanted, needed, to get out of that house immediately.

“Just take it easy Haechan, I’m not going to hurt you.”

The older boy had gotten a syringe out of the nightstand drawer. Haechan finding himself defenseless, trying to think of another way out.

“I just want things to go back to the way they were, so come on, don’t be scared.”

Haechan grabbed one of the frames off the wall and threw it at Johnny and then bolted out of the room. He shoved Mark out of the way, not knowing how to feel about their relationship anymore. He didn’t care to grab his things, making a run for the door. The footsteps behind him terrified him and they were getting closer. As his hand reached for the door knob he was pulled back. He kicked and screamed, finding himself trapped in Mark’s arms.

“Let me go!” He screamed, tears building in his eyes. “Mark let me go! Please! Please stop this!”

“He only wants what’s best for you.”

“What!? No, no, let me go! What’s wrong with you?! He almost killed me!”

“I would never do such a thing.” Johnny admitted as he approached. “I could never hurt you. Now you need to stop before you hurt yourself or Mark.”

“Stay away from me!”

Mark wound up pinning him against the wall, leaving him with practically no room to move. He was still screaming and crying, the fear consuming him. He tried to get away moreso when he felt the needle in his neck, but it was too late He could feel himself growing weak, Mark’s own grip on him loosening. He was turned around, barely able to keep his eyes open, and then he was pulled into Johnny’s arm, the older petting him.

“There, there, it’s going to be okay, you’re home now, where you belong. I know you missed me, and I’m never gonna let any of those so called friends of yours take you away from me again. I’m going to keep you safe, promise.”

He kissed Haechan’s head, the boy now drowsy and barely awake. Johnny wiped away his tears and picked him up in his arms, Mark following closely behind.

“Is he going to be okay?”

“He’ll be just fine with us, as happy as ever. Just like the old days.”

♥♥♥♥♥

**_2 Years Ago_ **

Johnny stared out the window of the cafe, letting his eyes focus on something besides his computer screen for once. The sky was blue with a few clouds to provide the occasional shade. He was lost in thought when laughter pulled him away. He looked around for the source and his eyes found him. Such a beautiful boy with the brightest smile and loveliest laugh.

“Haechan.”

The bartender called out his name and handed him his coffee order. He watched as the boy and a friend left the cafe, eyes following until he was out of sight. He closed his eyes so he could see that smile again, bringing one to his own face. He so badly wanted that smile for himself, and he was going to have it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me a while but here you are, hope you can handle it since next chapter, well, flashback time! For all those lovelies wondering what really went down between Johnny and Haechan... and what happened with Mark too.

**Author's Note:**

> I was just curious about trying something like this, and there's not enough of these three so, let's see what happens.


End file.
